


Walk A Mile

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Role Reversal, Theory Fic, Tumblr Prompt, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Jemma do when the shoe is on the other foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk A Mile

Another little ficlet now that Role Reversal is very much back on the table. Dedicated to the Crazy Theory Train, you all enable this. Written pre 3/20

Pain was the first thing Jemma realized as her consciousness slowly returned to her. Her brilliant yet foggy mind frantically trying to catch up with what had happened. The last thing she had remembered she and Fitz had been putting in a late night in the lab the team having brought in Doctor Radcliffe and his research that morning. The research containing those last crucial pieces into breaking the sway and stopping Hive for good. 

“Fitz!” she cried eyes shooting open to find the familiar site of the lab that everything else was far from normal. The lab was in lock down, yellow warning lights glowing in the dimmed lights. “Fitz?” She called again trying to stand, only making it up a few inches before the metal cuffs on her wrists bit into her wrists keeping her in one of the the chairs. Outside the labs window she could see Coulson, May, and Lincoln surrounded by Operations agents. Peering in worridly, unable or unwilling to risk breaching the lab’s security.

Her eyes widened as she yanked again “Fitz!” she tried again this time her voice more frantic. 

“Honestly Doctor Simmons,” a voice chided from somewhere behind her. And though the accent was so similar to Fitz’s it brought her no comfort. “You have two PHD’s and there are thousands of words in the English language, I think you can manage more than that one.” 

Jemma jerked around seeing Doctor Radcliff approaching an maddenly smug look on his face. Millions of questions crossed the young scientists mind, many in the category of how did he get out of the vault and into their lab, why Coulson hadn’t used the emergency overrides to get in, but only one mattered to her right now. “Where is Fitz?” she hissed.

Radcliffe rolled his eyes “I guess that is an improvement,” He said coming to stand right in front of her. Hands clasped behind his back and she studied her intently. Jemma met his gaze defiantly refusing to look away first.

“He said you were stubborn,” Radcliffe said with a smile before breaking the stare. 

After the gaze was broken Jemma looked to her friends wondering why they were just standing there. “They won’t be coming into your rescue,” Radcliffe said seeming to read her thoughts. “Lets just say I’ve taken precautions against unwanted guests”. 

“What do you want? And where is Fitz?” Jemma tried again knowing precisely who the he Radcliffe was referring too. Be it from Ward or Will, both men and now Hive knew she was stubborn almost to a fault.

Radcliffe let out and annoyed sigh before starting to drag her chair across the lab. In the hall she could see the tension, the sparks erupting from Lincoln’s hands. Her stomach clenched in worry as Radcliff suddenly spun her so they were face to face. “Leo will be just fine as long as you do exactly as I say.”

With that he pulled away, allowing her a full view of the medical bay. “No!” was all she could get out as she bucked violently against the restraints. Fitz laying restrained on one of the beds, a gag in his mouth, a nasty cut across his forehead, though his bright blue eyes were already pleading with her. An IV line was in one of his arms, Jemma following the currently empty tubing to an IV bag full of a blue fluid. Jemma knew instantly what it was. They had found the remains of the failed attempts in lab after lab for weeks now. 

“So you do know whats in there,” Radciffe said with a raised eyebrow obviously impressed. Going over to the bag, thumb on the release. 

“Please stop!” Jemma cried again causing the scientist to freeze with a wicked grin. 

“He also said you would do anything….anything to keep Fitz here safe.” Radcliff continued not taking his hand off the release of the now toxic fluid. “Let’s but that too the test, shall we?”

Jemma rose up, now fixing Fitz with gaze, he was shaking his head and trying to shout around the gag. She knew what he was trying to say and not for a moment did she intend to do what he was asking of her. With a slight shake of her own head she turned her attention the mad man before her. “You see Doctor Simmons, I am at an impass. The Kree blood and the human DNA are not playing nice so to speak. I have found the key is indeed in a compound in Daisy’s blood,. she called it GH-325. And that you had studied it quite extensively, even administered it to her initially.”

It was like a punch to the gut, he needed her to perfect the Kree solution. Radcliffe didn’t give her a chance to answer, toying with the release, “Doctor Fitz was quite vocal a bit ago, he seems to think his life is worth throwing away to keep me and my employer from succeeding. But I”m willing to wager by the looks you are shooting at him that you disagree. You have 6 hours my dear, and then I am releasing the contents of this IV bag….if the solution hasn’t been perfected in that time you will watch his waste away into a puddle of goo. If you succeed, my employer has agreed to a more appealing outcome for all of us where both of your talents can be used to their best ability.”

Radcliff approached, dragging the IV stand with him. “So Doctor Simmons, are you going to cooperate or do I just end him now?”

Fitz thrashed and silently pleaded one last time, Jemma’s eyes locking with him tears shimmer in her eyes. She had vowed that she wouldn’t allow them to be ripped apart again and that she would protect him and fiercely as he protected her. “I’ll do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt him.”

End


End file.
